Window Cleaning Platform
The Window Cleaning Platform is, as implied, a window cleaning platform appearing in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto V. Description The Window Cleaning Platform is a conventional window cleaning platform that can ascend and descend the faces of skyscrapers and other large buildings to clean windows. In Grand Theft Auto IV, window cleaning platforms are operable and featured on several buildings in Liberty City. Window cleaning platforms are used in three missions in GTA IV (Blood Brothers, Deconstruction for Beginners, and Late Checkout) in which they are used to ascend buildings to gain a good sniping position or advantageous assault/escape, although the one from Late Checkout is taken down after completing it. Window platforms can also be used outside of missions. The player can control the movement (up or down) of the platform to ascend to the top of buildings. In Grand Theft Auto V, there are few inaccessible platforms, as they are a few meters away from the roof. Even if accessed using a parachute, it is unusable. Also in GTA V, it appears in an assassination mission, where Franklin Clinton has to kill a juror in the Eclipse Medical Tower. Interestingly, the player can shoot one of the cables to detach one side of the platform and kill the juror. Performance The Window Cleaning Platform is considerably slow at climbing the various skyscrapers, during the mission Deconstruction for Beginners where the Window Cleaning Platform is officially introduced to the player, Niko will comment on the slow speed of the platform. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *A non-operable wooden Window Cleaning Platform is present on the San Fierro Tower. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' ;Algonquin *On the west side of Mammon Heights in Middle Park East. *On the east side of Cleethorpes Tower in Hatton Gardens. *On the north side of an apartment building located near the Skycar in Lancet. *Star Junction, on the west side of a skyscraper in the south side of Lorimar Street, between Frankfort Avenue and Denver-Exeter Avenue. *On the west side of MeTV Building, Star Junction. *On the north side of a building on Lorimar Street, near the Civilization Committee in Hatton Gardens (plays a role in the Blood Brothers mission). *On the west side of a building just east of the GetaLife Building, Easton. *On the east side of a skyscraper on the corner of Privateer Road and Barium Street, Fishmarket South. *On the west side of a skyscraper which is located a few meters south of Perseus branch in The Exchange. ;Alderney *On the west side of Kakagawa Building in Alderney City. *On the north side of a building located on the corner of Asahara Road and Boyden Avenue, Alderney City. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Platforms can be seen hanging on the tops of the Maze Bank Tower, the IAA Headquarters and the FIB Headquarters. *One is on the side of Eclipse Medical Tower. A target is assassinated there during the mission The Multi Target Assassination. Gallery WindowCleaningPlatform-GTAIV-Controlling.png|The player using the Window Cleaning Platform. WindowCleaningPlatform-GTAV.png|Window Cleaning Platform in GTA V. Trivia *If the player exits the Window Cleaning Platform while it is between the top and bottom of a building, it will automatically descend the platform to ground. *In GTA IV, on the website Whattheydonotwantyoutoknow.com, there is a forum post showing the location of all the platforms throughout the city. *Also in GTA IV, a temporary Window Cleaning Platforms appears behind the Majestic Hotel during the mission Late Checkout. It will disappear upon completion of the mission. See Also *Elevator Navigation }} pl:Platforma do mycia okien de:Fensterputzeraufzug es:Plataforma de Limpia-Ventana Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Miscellaneous Category:Features in GTA IV